Poor Alan
by MistressOfHades
Summary: A kentucky native went to the city in search of his mother, only to be rejected. Strange things begin to happen to Alan, and they all start after he has an encounter with a bum


Step by step Alan came closer to the wooden door that entrapped his fate. As he looked down the stairs he had already passed, he wondered to himself whether he should turn back or not. He continued to walk the stairs, thinking of a song he remembered. He stopped about three steps away from the door. "It's okay Alan, momma would be thrilled to see you." he told himself as he stared at the door. With hesitation he placed his fist on the door, and pulled it back, until the door and his hand met. He stood back, waiting for the answer.  
  
A pale woman opened the door. Her hair was naturally blonde, and she had an hour glass figure. Her brown eyes glistened as she stared at Alan. "May I help you?" she managed to say. Alan looked familiar to her, almost as if she had met him before. "Mrs. Sarah James?" Alan asked. "Yes, that's me, is there something wrong?" Alan laughed, and Sarah knew it was forced. "Well, I don't really know how to say this. There is nothing wrong, if you're afraid of that." Alan closed his mouth, he knew he was making himself seem to obviously nervous. "Why don't come back another day, after you've gotten yourself collected," said the now, curious Sarah. "No! I mean...no...I think I can say this now," said Alan. "Mrs. James, I'm your son." With a gasped Sarah slammed the door. Alan with a sigh turned around and walked down the wooden steps.  
  
The city streets were foreign to Alan. He, being from Kentucky, always imagined the city to be a magical place, full of lights, clubs, and women. He didn't expect to go outside, and see bums walking the streets. "Hey, Hey you!" called a man walking toward him. "The end is near! You must confess, the end is near!" the man called. Alan froze, he saw a strange man running toward him. "You stay away now," said Alan with his thick Southern accent. "I want no trouble." "The end is near my boy, God will descend from the heavens and kill all those who have failed him" Alan stared at the man. "What would an old bum know about the lord?" Alan shouted. The man stopped running and smiled "In the lords eyes you have been blessed. Do not be fooled by my looks, I know more than you think." Alan smiled wickedly. "Good show old man, here's a quarter, now leave me be" Alan said while tossing the coin. "Keep your money, besides, it will be no use for where we are going." Alan walked away, not letting the man bother him. "What a foolish slacker, its people like that who pollute our streets" Suddenly a great blinding light had flashed. Alan could see nothing but the light until steps appeared from the sky. A gorgeous woman walked down each step, slowly, carefully, and smiling. She stopped in front of Alan. "May you carry the burden Of Christ" she said, and she slowly leaned forward, and kissed Alan on his forehead. "For you have been chosen. You should not consider the poor foolish, for the wealthy are not always the wise." Alan let out one single sob while the woman turned back, and climbed the stairs.  
  
There he was, back on the streets of New York. His hand was held tightly into a single fist, while a dollar bill had been wedged in the middle by a passer. Alan stood up, and dusted himself off. "The summer heat has turned me into a lunatic" he assured himself. "I need some rest." He walked toward the hotel he was staying in. As he opened the door he saw a strange writing on his wall. He stared, wide-eyed, and confused. He ran to the front desk and told the manager about the graffiti on his walls. "If you don't mind, I would like to see this writing" said the short, pear shaped man. "Of course! I would like to see it removed as soon as possible!" shouted Alan. "But of course," said the manager. After the elevator doors opened to the floors he was staying in, Alan opened the door of his room.  
  
"Sir, I have a very busy schedule, and I would prefer not to be bothered by such nonsense ever again!" shouted the manager. "I assure you the writing covered my walls! It was in some sort of odd language. Hebrew maybe," replied the shocked Alan. "I highly doubt that Hebrew is considered to be odd. And you and I both have witnessed no such writing on these walls." Alan looked in his room. The walls were the pale pink they have been when he first signed into the hotel. "I don't know what to say" Alan said with his head still fixed on the walls" "Say nothing, it has been forgotten. Now, would you like anything else sir?" replied the man. "No, thank you, that is all for now" Alan said, while slowly walking into the room. 


End file.
